Alive
by albert-twist
Summary: "I have mentioned that I've been dabbling in some songwriting." She said before Indy cut her off. "Shut the front door. That was not your song!" "Yeah, it's what I've been working on these past few weeks." "I hate you right now, all this potential and you didn't even let me know! Also what's his name?" Indy asked rapidly. "Excuse me?" "His name"
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Well this is my first Laby fanfic, but I am so excited. I love this fandom and I am so excited to get this finally posted. Right now its a one shot, but it has possiblity so let me know if I should continue. Also this is a songfic although not really, the song just inspired me! Alive by Krewella.  
**

She was content for a while; she was still too young to feel the void. True she had grown up rapidly that night, but she still had some more growing to do. It wasn't easy repairing her relationship with her parents. They couldn't understand why she would suddenly want to change. In fact they still didn't understand. It seemed that no matter how she tried; she was still a stranger. She thought that she could at least have a relationship with Toby, but that too wasn't meant to be. He was wary of her and didn't like her fairy tales at all. So now at 19 she was all alone. Her family couldn't care less what she was doing, they had told her that in not so many words. The only thing that was hers was her tiny apartment. And the only excitement in her life were her two jobs. College was expected, but she didn't want that. Instead she worked as a barista in a coffee shop and as a DJ on the weekends. She moved out at 17, and that's when she realized what was missing. Him. Everything about him. She missed the magic, she wanted it more than anything. But no matter how she called, in the end she was always alone. And no matter how she tried she couldn't feel anything magical.

Her job at the coffee shop had landed her her second one. A frazzled woman came in one day, she was in a bind and then she saw Sarah. She was to open her new club, the Realm, that night and her DJ had bailed. She begged Sarah, even though Sarah knew nothing. And that's how she met Indy and how DJ Underground had been born. Turns out she was a natural and she had been at the Realm ever since. She was even dabbling in writing her own songs now, Indy would let her play them if she wanted she just didn't know if she had that much courage. She finally decided that she would add her recorded song to the track list instead of performing it. That she had enough courage for.

She was glad the night was over, her song has been a hit as far as she could tell.

"Sarah you have to tell me where you found that new song you played tonight. I can't tell you how many people were talking about it." Indy exclaimed as she came over. Sarah could only flush.

"I have mentioned that I've been dabbling in some songwriting." She said before Indy cut her off.

"Shut the front door. That was not your song!"

"Yeah, it's what I've been working on these past few weeks."

"I hate you right now, all this potential and you didn't even let me know! Also what's his name?" Indy asked rapidly.

"Excuse me?"

"His name, it's obvious you wrote this for someone. I'm only your best friend and you've never mentioned him." Sarah had to roll her eyes, Indy was always so melodramatic.

"It's complicated."

"No it's not, it's a name."

"Jareth." She breathed out quietly. At one time she had been afraid to say his name, but now knowing that he'd never come back changed things.

"Okay and why is it complicated?"

"Indy it's late, do we have to hash this out now?"

"Yes now spill your guts Lady Underground." The nickname used to bother her, now it only made her sad.

"Look I met him when I was 15, he offered me everything and I threw it back in his pretty little face. That's the end. He won't have anything to do with me now."

"So his face was pretty?" Indy was grinning like an idiot now.

"That's all you got out of that?" Indy only shook her head. "Yes if you must know he was very handsome, regal looking if you will. His hair is blond and in ridiculous, soft spikes. He's very tall and thin, lithely built. He always wore these white shirts with billowy sleeves and sinfully tight pants and these tall boots. He always had on leather gloves, really his obsession with leather and glitter befuddle me." She had gone off in a trance remembering him.

"Uh huh. That doesn't sound like anyone I know." She said pointedly, and Sarah could only flush. But he had been her inspiration for her DJ attire. She wore billowy shirts sometimes, but often she was wearing corsets with a short sleeves underneath. Her jeans could be described as sinfully tight, and she usually wore boots. And she did like wearing small leather half gloves.

"I object! I don't have spiky hair and I keep my glitter to the minimum."

"If you say so, look we'll talk more later. As your boss I'm telling you that you going to keep playing that song and as your friend I'm asking that you consider performing it live. Just give me a heads up so I can do some advertising. 'Night Lady Underground."

Sarah sighed, she knew Indy wouldn't let this rest. It would only be a matter of time before she convinced her to perform. She could be relentless when she wanted to. It had been a three weeks since that night and tonight was the night, she was so nervous. And Indy didn't help, she insisted that Sarah needed a new outfit for her debut. She sat in her apartment and idly looked around. It wasn't much, but it was hers. When she found the place it was in such disarray, barely livable; but that worked to her advantage. It was dirt cheap and she knew she could make the repairs because the bones were good. A fresh coat of paint livened the place up. Her walls were a warm terra cotta color, and the floor had just needed refinishing. She had never done that sort of thing before, but it had turned out. Thank heavens for the internet!

Now she was just delaying the inevitable, she needed to finish getting ready. Indy was so inspiring sometimes, she was 23 and owned a successful club. She started it all alone and still ran it mostly by herself. Her friend Enrique was the bouncer, and her boyfriend Sam was the bartender. The four of them made up the main staff. But Sam really was something else. By night he was a bartender, by day a hair stylist. Sarah couldn't take him seriously half the time, especially when he acted more like a girl than she did. But that was Sam, flamboyant yet her best friends adoring boyfriend. He had done up her hair earlier. It was still long and black, but somehow Sam got it to curl. It was riotously curly and she couldn't believe it. Her hair wouldn't do that for her! She did her own makeup though, silvery eyeshadow with dramatic eyeliner. She had on a berry pink lipstick as well. All in all more makeup than she'd worn since, well since the underground. Her outfit was something that she loved. She had on a sheer long sleeve top that sparkled with glitter and rhinestones. On top of that was a black leather corset. It was simple but stylish. Then she had on a pair of white half leather gloves. Her jeans were skintight and white with jewels on the pockets and threads of silver were sewn in. Her black boots came up just above her knee and had tall stiletto heels. Utterly ridiculous, but oh so pretty. And with that she was dressed for her first performance.

She made her way into the club and was greeted with a high pitched squeak.

"I am a genius! That outfit is perfect." Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad you approve," she said with a small smirk.

"And he's not the only one who will approve." Indy said as she walked in. "We have a line wrapped around the block eating to hear Lady Underground perform live for the first time. I hope your ready." She said smiling.

"I think I'm ready as I can be."

"We'll either way, we here have something for you." Indy then pulled out a box from behind the bar. "For you my lady." Sarah only smiled as she opened it. Inside lay a beautiful white hooded cloak.

"Oh my gosh it is beautiful. What is it for?" She asked perplexed.

"I thought it would be fun for you to have a dramatic reveal, you know to keep the regulars on their toes. Besides I also have this for you." Indy then held out an ornate mask of white feathers. "When you sing later it can be your big reveal. And I thought you'd like the surprise."

"Oh you guys are the best." She put on the cloak, and Sam and Indy assisted her in carefully putting on the hood and mask. She then pushed up the sleeves of her sparkly shirt and put her arms through the holes in the cloak. "I think tonight is going to be fun." She said smiling.

So far it had been great, the Realm was packed and the anticipation was palpable. Her nerves were also mounting. The song required her to DJ, play the piano at the beginning, and sing at the same time. She set a playlist and then walked into her back room. She had a few short minutes before she was on. She had to put her mic on and check the lighting. That was something that Indy had put in later and Sarah had learned that too. She had it pre programmed, but she could control that from her booth if she wanted. Carefully she took off the cloak and mask and fixed her clothes. A quick check revealed that she looked fine, her mic was in and working, and she was ready. She killed the lights on her booth, so she could have the dramatic entrance. It was time.

The lights were going to fade in very slowly. Giving minimal light until the chorus. She played the piano and then set it to repeat. The first lyrics started and she sang them almost timidly. When the chorus came around the lights turned on and started dancing. She got lost in the music and excitement of the crowd. She hadn't felt this alive since her time Underground. The second verse started and she sang her soul out, really gave it her all. Performing was an exhilaration like she'd never really known. It was a shot of pure adrenaline through her veins. The rest of the night passed in a blur it seemed. Everyone loved her performance. Indy was flabbergasted with her performance. She had heard the song, but Sarah had a hidden performer in her. All in all it had been a great night for Sarah. It was late when she finally left the Realm. She just had a few blocks to walk to get to her apartment. She entered her apartment and immediately took off her boots. Then she padded over to the kitchen to get a drink. She turned around and almost did a spit take. She blinked rapidly several times just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"You're him." The words escaped her lips before she could even stop them. "You're here." He just stood there. Eyes raking her up and down.

"I must say your outfit is even more impressive up close. Though I wonder." Here he trailed off before taking several steps to stand right in front of her. "Hmm."

"What does that mean?" She finally choked out. She was still in shock that he here, let alone mere feet in front of her. And he looked as she remembered him; creamy billowy shirt, poofy hair, pendant hanging over his bare chest, soft-looking tight pants, and pointy tall boots.

"I like the view better from here." He said looking down at her. He had an unreadable look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She couldn't contain the question any longer.

"The better question is why did you call me?" He replied.

"No. I didn't call for you again." She almost choked as she realized what she had said.

"So you have called before." His smile spread wide across his face. "Why would you do that precious thing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I didn't call for you today." She stated adamantly.

"That's true." He said thoughtfully. "A more apt description would be that you sang and almost compelled me to reveal myself in the dark club." The blood then drained from her face. While she wanted him, she didn't really want him to hear her song.

"What did you think?" She asked, her voice betraying her and squeaking.

"I think we are in agreeance, for once. So.." He moved his hand and a crystal appeared. "I shall offer this to you one last time."

"What is it?" Now she was trembling, she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who makes coffee and plays music." He had a small smirk on his face as he said the line again.

"I see." She said seriously. "And what are my dreams?"

"Leaving this wretched world and coming with me."

"Oh, is that all?"

"It should suffice." He murmured, his hand coming up to softly cup her cheek. "I won't wait another day for you dearest now that I know what you are feeling. I can take away the emptiness and fill the void. Just say your right words precious."

She bit her lip in contemplation. Here _he_ was saying what she had only dreamed of hearing. "It's only forever?" She asked.

"Not long at all." The look on his face solidified her resolve.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away," she said smiling. "Right now."


	2. Chapter 2

She was interested to see his reaction but in the next moment magic was swirling around her. She had to close her eyes to protect them from all the glitter. When she opened them again she was in an empty throne room with him. She also realized that she could feel the surging magic around them. She could only grin like crazy. And as far as she could tell everything was the same. She looked down and just started laughing.

"Have you gone mad?" He asked

"No just quite the opposite. I can't believe I'm actually back and I know I'm not dreaming because I'm here in my socks!"

"So you've imagined this moment then?"

"Yes countless times. I didn't realize it right off but after a few years I realized I wanted to come back. But it seems like once I wanted to come back I couldn't. I called several times obviously it didn't work. I still don't know how I called you tonight."

It was true she was still curious about that. He didn't respond immediately. He first grabbed her hand and led her towards his throne. He sat down and then pulled her down to sit too. His intention was to have her on his lap but she resisted and sat on the edge of the throne. She then looked at him expectantly.

"There are certain runners who completed my labyrinth that still have contact with me. One of them advised me that I should be there tonight to see something. And I'm glad they did."

"Wait who has run your labyrinth that knows me? "

"More people have run my labyrinth than you think but very few have completed it. Now think Sarah who in your life could have been a runner or more importantly who would think it wise to inform me?" He asked pointedly. "I don't know anyone who..." here she trailed off as she realized something. "Indy?" He just gave a curt nod of his head. She could only think of their conversation three weeks ago. They had been friends for years but she had never said anything about the labyrinth. But there were so many clues on both parts. "I can't believe I never realized it before."

"You have always been slow to learn important things" he said pointedly.

"Forgive me for being 15 and rather young to understand the significance of your offer" she said sarcastically. "Though now I am confused. I completed your labyrinth but couldn't contact you." She said looking at him. If it was possible he was squirming under her gaze.

"You didn't complete my labyrinth." He finally said.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

"You conquered it."

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course there is." He looked like he wasn't going to continue so she just glared. He was silent for a long moment, collecting his thoughts probably. "The people who complete the labyrinth don't leave their mark and don't receive help." She just thought on what he said pondering. She didn't really know if she had received any help or changed anything. He saw her confused face and elaborated. "The subjects of my labyrinth never offer their services to anyone, and there are several things here changed. Most notably my ruined Escher room. "

"But I'm still confused what's the difference between completing your labyrinth and conquering it." He let out a long sigh.

"Scores of people have completed the labyrinth. Its purpose is to test. If I feel like they have learned their lesson I let them complete it. If not." Here he trailed off with a smirk. "How can I explain this. The labyrinth is an extension of me. Without trying you had me bent to your will, you were able to befriend my subjects and change things to your fancy. "

"And that's never happened before?" She asked. He just gave a shake of his head. "You know it was really easy to see you as the villain. And for a while that's all I saw you as. But I've had a while to think on what happened. I figured your last request if you will was something you used on everyone, to try and bend them to your will. But I came to the conclusion that I don't think they were."

"It was my final effort to try and keep you here. Initially I didn't think you were different but obviously that changed. Granted I didn't and still don't know you as I would like, I can't deny that I love you."

"It's a good thing I still don't see you as a villain." She said smiling.

"I'd say. "

"And obviously you know how I feel, from my music and my wardrobe."

"Excuse me?"

"Well last time you saw me I was wearing the opposite of what I am right now. Well I don't use this all the time but when I DJ I do. Mostly cuz of the name Indy gave me. Really she gave it as a joke, at that time she didn't know how apt it was. And it helped me create my DJ persona"

"I inspired that?" He said gesturing to her outfit.

"Yeah, well this particular one was created for tonight's performance. But it's similar to what I would normally use. Though I object to the use of glitter normally, it's messy and gets everywhere." He gave her a glare and then remained quiet. She gave him a questioning look.

"There's another reason that you couldn't ever contact me, your last words to me banished me from your presence."

"What do you mean they banished you."

"Exactly that. I am controlled by magic, but what did you tell me." She opened her mouth and he immediately shook his head. "Rhetorical question precious. Wouldn't want to repeat the whole process. Magic can be very complex at times, I can only enter your world at invitations. And well most that know me don't want to invite me. That said with the runners who complete my labyrinth, they can contact me."

"So Indy invited you to the realm tonight?" He just nodded.

"Well I'm glad that she did, although I may have to have some words with her because she never mentioned the small fact that she knew you."

"I suppose that would be because she wasn't sure about you either. Her contact for tonight was the first I've had since she left. I commend her on her boldness. Most runners spend the rest of their life trying to forget the labyrinth."

"Indy is different."

"I know that."

"So I suppose that since I wished myself away, I'm stuck with you?"

"Does that bother you?" He asked me.

"Not at all." She said smiling widely.

A/N: ya know it's been so long since I've published anything. I've had this for a while and finally decided to just finish this story off, cuz at first I was ok with it being a one-shot but this makes it feel more complete. I hope someone out there enjoys it :)


End file.
